User talk:Obscurites
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heartcatch Pretty Cure! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 18:03, December 7, 2009 Japanese Name of Named Characters in HPC. Named character means characters like "Akira's father", "Nanami's mother" and those "~ Banchou" are not included. (Last updated: See the signature.) --Obscurites 14:26, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Main Characters Other Characters Sabaku no Shito Movie Characters :Did I mention that I love you? Because I do. Thank you so much for the names! I'll go and add names, change names (because I agree too that Shypre should be Chypre, now that I know the origin), etc. Thank you so much! :By the way, to the question from the community, you could always use the forum pages we have here, or make your sub user pages. I checked another wiki where they do it a lot, but I'm not sure how to do the sub-user page. :Penamesolen 10:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) : :Don't you know that Tsukikage Yuri is Cure Moonlight? It said so in episode 13. Are you going to change it? : :LuminousHeart8 12:36, May 18th, 2010 This might be too much to ask, but... ...I'm planning to start the project "Pretty Cure episodes", which includes the 299 episodes of Pretty Cure (this includes Heartcatch's seventh episode), and nine movies (including Heartcatch and All Stars). But, as you might have noticed, I'm adding credits on the episode template, and then I have to be able to tell who the animator, writer, director, etc. are, and the credits from the openings and endings are kind of... Japanese, and I'm unable to understand them. You are amazing in keeping tabs on the Japanese homepages for new characters and their names, always translitterating them to romaji and still have the kanji/hiragana present. Would it be possible for you to help me with this project, if only to tell me who the animator etc. of the episode are named? I might be wrong, because, as I'm ot that familiar with anime, the animator, drawer, writer and all are the same throughout the season, but in that case, may you confirm this? I really want to move on with this wiki, and in order to make people interested, it can't only have information about past Pretty Cure and series, but also keep tabs on the newest things, which include the episodes. So, could you help me in any way? Penamesolen 21:49, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'll check the Japanese site (wikipedia first) if they have the episode lists. They'll likely to have the staff shown on them. Then the later is an easier task for me. Don't worry, just takes some time due to me busy with my RL. :) :--Obscurites 13:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Queendom or Kingdom? We know that the parrallel world where the Yes!5GoGo!-movie takes place is a monarch ruled by a queen, in contrast to the Palmier Kingdom. However, is there any Japanese word for Queendom? Because I thought that, if they only have the word for monarchy, we could rename the Dessert Kingdom to Dessert Queendom, since it is clearly a queen who rules it. But I'm not sure and I'm not familiar with the monarchy names, so if you could help me, I'd be grateful. Penamesolen 19:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : "Queendom" is being a queen, isn't it? Not a place ruled by queen. And no Japanese word for that thing. "Dessert Kingdom" is already correct for me. : Obscurites 15:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you sure? I'm not that well with this topic, but I thought that it would be Kingdom if a king rules and Queendom if a queen rules, or just a monarch. Because whenever I search both of those on Wikipedia, I'm redirected to monarchy. I know that nowadays Kingdom is used whenever the rules is male or female, but I thought that since this is parallell world, we could be more detailed. Of course, if there is two different Japanese words for kingdom and queendom, and "oukoku" is clearly kingdom, we'll use it. ::Penamesolen 17:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC)